pokesdowngamesfandomcom-20200214-history
In Nomine
Heaven's Hell-Raisers - The PCs * Auriel (played by Andrew Hawkins) * Gris AKA Marcus Wheeler (played by Nik Johnson) * Sebastian Drake (played by Ade Bagley) The Adversaries - Known demons * The porn star Anikka Albright * The casting agent Mitchel Johnson On the Side of Angels - * The girl with the pink pigtails * Our new Soldier - Amanda (Former guest of the demon's luxury house) The Sorcerer and his girls All those in between - Mortals and others * Tom Cruise (Believed to be in service to Hell?) Locations: * The Demons luxury House The Story so far: We came around in the luxurious villa of our new host, which he shared with 13 girls. Then the Sorcerer, the heart-reforging device and his Harem went missing. We returned to the house and tried to track him down. However we did not have much luck until we heard a major disturbance in the Symphony. It came from the airport, where we managed to infiltrate and track down a pair of demons trying to escape on a flight. We subdued them both and hauled them away to Gris's truck, were Auriel possessed one and the other was unconscious. Attempts to interogate were somewhat unsuccessful, so both ended up dying, but we did manage to extract from them the location of the beachfront property which they often used and stored some of their things. --- We did get a lead on beach front property where the local demons occasionally met and we agreed to investigate together. There was an attempt at stealth, but the pet on the property was anything but normal. There was also a demon on the ground floor and a couple of mortals upstairs. When they were alerted to the disturbance, the demon tried to possess Griss, who managed to shoot Auriel's squirrel host. Auriel kicked out the possessing demon but took some nasty dissonance. Looking inside we found the two girls. Auriel possessed one and convinced the other to flee. We found the girls surrounded by demonic mooks at an old abandoned church. There were about 30 of the mooks, some demons, some undead and a handful of mortals or soldiers. Griss drive up with his newly acquired flamethrower and mowed down a significant number of them in a gout of flame. We got the girls out and ran them over to the California Speedway, a tether for Janus who was happy to put the girls up in the attached hotel. Janus and others mentioned an interest in raising up a new Tether within LA to serve as a forward base of operations. --- We heard about a potential demonic infestation at the Six Flags amusement park. After a bit of investigation it appeared that there was one major demon, overseeing a bunch of fledglings. The fledgelings were stationed through the park in groups of 5-6 with orders not to move from there and the senior demon moved between them in what looked like a surveillance operation. We took down one group of fledgelings we absconded with the unconcious body of the senior demon and possessing one of the fledgelings. A girl with pigtails came upto us in an 11 year old vessel, claiming she wanted to be a tether guardian. She worked for Novalis and mentioned she had a sister who was already a guardian. There was an attempt at interrogating the senior demon, but it just went Celestial and Griss called down Gabriel to fry it for him. --- The demon that Amanda knew, the casting agent and the porn star who did the high speed attack on Sebastian were the only major remaining leads. Tracking down the porn star, Griss spoke to her pretending to be a demon of Asmodius on the trail of some renegades. They agreed to meet up later. We turned up to a party on the beach organised by the pigtailed girl. It was a rousing success until the clouds began to roll in. Auriel possessed one of the cops, and uncovered an almost complete level of corruption in the LAPD and started getting names/faces and sendign them to a dead-drop.